


A Game of Kisses

by xxenjoy



Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Other, POV Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Eskel's plan to get Geralt and Jaskier together doesn't end up as planned.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036359
Comments: 18
Kudos: 280





	A Game of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Follow this series on [tumblr](https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/tagged/winter-prompt-challenge-2k20)!

The first time it happens, Eskel happens to be close by and he's very glad that he is. 

The look on Geralt's face is priceless when Jaskier tips his chin to look at the sprig of mistletoe hanging in the archway. He's flustered, confused, maybe a touch irritated - the look makes Eskel think he blames Jaskier for this - but then Jaskier takes his face in his hands and kisses him and Eskel has never seen a Witcher blush quite so furiously. He spends the rest of the day walking around, particularly pleased with him. 

The second time, he has Lambert on his side because Lambert has to suffer through their sexual frustration as much as Eskel does and having an accomplice makes things easier. It also doubles the amount of mistletoe they can hang before Geralt and Jaskier come back from tending to the horses. 

This time, Geralt is the one to initiate it, much to Jaskier's delight. Or so Lambert says. Vesemir had called Eskel away only moments before the event to come and help him find a specific old book they'd been talking about the night before. Eskel doesn't mind too much, the winter is long and he has a steady supply of mistletoe. 

It goes on for a week before Geralt gets suspicious. He corners Lambert first, which Eskel hears all about while they're patching up the outer walls. He doesn’t think he deserves the blame when Lambert is always causing trouble, but Lambert disagrees. Then just after supper, when Eskel is heading down to the springs, he's unceremoniously hauled into an empty corridor. 

"Is it you?" Geralt asks and Eskel just shrugs. He's thankful for their many years together stirring up shit because it makes it much easier to lie to Geralt now. 

"What?"

"You know what."

"Geralt," he says calmly, "what are you going on about?" Geralt looks from side to side like he's checking for someone, then leans in to speak only to be interrupted by Lambert bursting into the hall to announce he's going fishing and demand to know where his bombs got put. 

Eskel sighs as Geralt and Lambert break into a fight in the middle of the corridor. He waits patiently, but after the spat is resolved, Geralt seems less inclined to say whatever it was he was going to. He gives Eskel one final suspicious look before tromping off to do whatever it is he does when he disappears for hours. Eskel has considered asking Jaskier about it, but he's not entirely sure Geralt would tell him, either. 

Things progress in mostly the same way for close to a month. Geralt's suspicion never lessens, though Eskel has overheard Jaskier telling him he's just being dramatic and not to worry so much. That has never once stopped Geralt, and it doesn't now, either.

But good things can only last for so long and Eskel eventually gets caught. He's woken up early this morning to prepare - hanging multiple sprigs in the hall so they're unavoidable. He's so, so careful as he passes by Geralt's room, but he must not be quiet enough. 

There's a creak from inside and he winces, shoving the final sprig under his shirt as he plasters himself against the wall. But when a head peeks out the door, it's not Geralt. A smile spreads across Jaskier's face and he immediately turns to find Eskel where he's badly hidden behind the door. 

"So it's you," he hums, coming around and stepping up into Eskel's space. "You've been doing this all along? Honestly, I would have suspected Lambert, but-" His eyes flick up to the spring that's been hastily tied to a chandelier. 

Eskel opens his mouth to explain - or to lie, as the case may be - but Jaskier fists both hands in the front of his shirt and hauls him into the middle of the corridor, still eyeing the mistletoe. Eskel must look less than assured because as Jaskier's eyes meet his again, the smirk on his face only grows.

"Darling, if this is what you wanted, you only had to ask." 

Jaskier kisses him before he can either confirm or deny his intentions and Eskel is expecting it to be quick and then over, but Jaskier lingers. And Eskel shouldn't even think about it because he knows how Geralt feels about the bard and Geralt is right on the other side of the wall, but. 

Jaskier's lips are soft and they move with experience, sending little shudders up Eskel's spine and _oh_ , he had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed like this. A hand rests on the side of his neck and Eskel goes limp under the touch, letting himself sink into it as Jaskier's tongue teases at his lips. It's _very nice_ and when Jaskier moans against him, he feels it all the way down to his toes. 

But it doesn't make sense. He's seen Jaskier and Geralt kiss over and over in the past couple of months and it was never like this. And Eskel isn't an idiot, he knows the difference between romantic and platonic love - and there is no way Geralt and Jaskier are just _very good friends_. 

He's about to ask (he _is_ ; he certainly wouldn't take advantage of his own game to continue kissing Jaskier) when Geralt stumbles out of his room, rumpled and bleary. Just as he does, Jaskier draws away. He's flushed a pretty shade of pink and Eskel can't keep his eyes off his lips. 

"Geralt!" Jaskier beams, "it turns out you were right all along." Geralt lifts an eyebrow at him but says nothing. Eskel looks between the two of them, finally pulling his gaze from Jaskier's mouth. "Although, I think you were wrong about his intentions."

"Meaning?" Geralt mumbles through a yawn. Jaskier turns to look at Eskel again, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"I think he wanted _us_ to kiss, dear." 

Up until now, Eskel was (mostly) keeping up with the conversation, but he's lost now. If they didn't think that's what he was aiming for, what _did_ they think?

"I don't know," Geralt smirks, "it certainly seemed like he was enjoying kissing you." His eyes flick up to meet Eskel's and Eskel realizes two things with startling clarity. 

Firstly, Geralt and Jaskier didn't need anyone's help getting together. 

And secondly, they've been playing him. 

"And how could I resist?" Jaskier hums, turning from Geralt back to Eskel as he slides a hand up his chest. "Don't you think he's looking particularly lovely this morning?"

"He is," Geralt confirms and Eskel can feel his eyes raking over him. "You know he always is."

"How long?" Eskel chokes.

"Sorry, darling?" Jaskier's fingers slip up against his neck and Eskel pulls back. 

"How long have you been together?"

"A while," Geralt shrugs. Eskel frowns at him. 

"I hate you," he mumbles and Geralt grins at him as Jaskier's fingers slip between his own.

"That's all well and good, love, but it's so early. Don't you think you'd rather hate us in a nice, warm bed?" Eskel's eyes must be as wide as they feel because Jaskier chuckles softly. "Oh, don't think we played along for your benefit," he hums, slipping up close again. 

"No?" 

"Mm, no. I had other plans entirely." 

"Like what?" Eskel asks, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"Why don't you come to bed and we'll show you."

Eskel's eyes snap up to meet his, then he looks to Geralt and finds him watching expectantly. When Jaskier takes his other hand and gives a little tug, Eskel lets himself be led.


End file.
